


Pernicious

by starryvagabond



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I am sorry fandom, Ugh I wanted to write smut, but this came out instead, i wrote this in 15 minutes, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryvagabond/pseuds/starryvagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma can't leave him behind. Not again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pernicious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luna_ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_ruby/gifts).



> So I made a list of pairings I wanted to write smut for. And since this fandom SUCKS and NO ONE ships Will/Jemma and there is a grand total of like one smut story out there for them, I was like ayyy I'm gonna do the thing. But my brain is like don't you like ANGST?! And my brain can never resist writing angst so this happened. 
> 
> Dedicated to my bro **luna_ruby** cause she's awesome and actually likes this pairing.

In an instant, she feels him.

Not physically, but she definitely knows he's there. He always did have this heavy presence to him. It presses down on her stomach; makes her quiver. Makes her insides burn with recognition. Both intimate and emotional, and she lets out a sigh that's somewhere between shaky and a moan.

It awakens something in him. It definitely changes him. His facial expression changes as he finally slinks out of the shadows.

Grant Ward is staring at her.

"Jemma..."

But Will Daniels speaks to her.

They don't understand this monster yet. They don't know why Grant Ward is alive when Coulson swears he witnessed him dying; that he crushed the man's chest with his own hand.

But Jemma knows. Jemma understands. She knows that she should move away from this _thing_.

This is what killed Will. Took him from her.

But he _speaks_ like Will, and he has that _look_ in his eyes. That look Will used to give her. Like she was the only thing in the world that mattered.

"I _miss_ you..." she says, desperate, wondering if he can hear her, and she swallows hard, gritting her teeth to keep from crying.

They stand there, in that dimly lit stairwell for what seems like an eternity before he moves closer, taking her into his embrace. "I'm sorry, Jemma."

"You have absolutely _nothing_ to be sorry for, you hear me?" she says, embracing him. It feels weird to embrace the hard body that used to belong to Grant. She can tell he's definitely dead: he's cold. He's nothing more than a puppet.

Jemma knows she should probably not be embracing this thing. She should probably be running; very far away, in fact. But for some reason, her heart knows Will's soul is here. And she can't leave him. Not again.

"He loved you very much, didn't he?" Jemma's ear is pressed against the monster's chest, and she hears the question muffled in her ear.

She pulls away, looks up at him. His eyes have changed. Will's are gone.

She thinks now might be a good time to start running.


End file.
